More Than Just Partners
by ghost509
Summary: Every year, every species of the world go through their "season". And this week, it's the foxes turn. What happens when Judy can't bear the thought or feeling of being away from Nick for too long? Will their relationship get pushed to it's very limit? Will Judy get "torn apart" by Nick? Is she into that type of thing? Find out, as the story continues. LEMON IN THE FUTURE! 18
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm going to be honest. I haven't seen Zootopia, yet. I've seen the first, 10 minutes I think. You know, from the play to Judy getting her badge. Anyway, I was surprised when I didn't find any Judy X Nick lemons, so, here's the first. FIRST! So, sorry to those who wanted me to update one of my other stories. Also, I apologize if I get anything wrong. I'm going off based on other stories I have read, and info I find online.)**

* * *

Judy Hopps was amazing at her job. She might not of been as intimidating as a lion, or as big as a elephant, but she got the job done. Judy loved being a cop, she dreamed about it ever since she were a kit, and would often imagine what it would be like. Dangerous, chasing down criminals that would do wrong against her new home, maybe even taze a perp or two.

She loved being an officer of the law. And, it was even better when she was with her partner, Nick Wilde, ex con-fox and the newest addition to the ZPD. Sure, being a cop was fun and exciting. But, he made it, better? She couldn't put her paw on it, but when she was on a case with Nick, it just seemed more, thrilling. Her adrenaline started to pump through her veins at a higher rate, her heart would beat faster, she felt alive.

So alive that today she actually decided to hop and run to work instead of using the "clown car" as Nick put it, that she was assigned. It was much slower, and the traffic was unbearable. Although, it was strange. She hadn't seen many foxes this morning. True she often didn't see many, but she at least say 11 a day, including Nick. Who she hadn't gotten a call or text from.

Anyway, the doors to the ZPD slid open, allowing Judy to zoom inside and to the front desk, where surprise, surprise, Officer Clawhauser was scarfing down a box of doughnuts. She wasn't mad though, she loved Clawhauser, like the silly older brother everybody had.

"Hi Judy!" Clawhauser shouted, waving rapidly as Judy waved back with less enthusiasm.

"Hi Clawhauser. Any new cases today?"

"I'm sad to say honey that there isn't. Another slow day." He sighed.

"That stinks. Say, have you heard anything from Nick? I haven't heard from him since last night."

"Ooo, sorry to say hon, but Nicky's on a paid week vacation."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's 'that time of year'."

"What do you mean?" Judy questioned. Clawhauser blushed at the question, and tried to think of another way to put it.

"Well, every year at a specific time for specific species, males and females have to get _really_ close, otherwise they go a little, crazy." If she hadn't seemed lost before, she was now. "Heat, Judy. Nick's in heat right now."

"Oh...Ooo." Her face and ears started to go red from embarrassment. She wasn't ignorant about the subject. It just took awhile for her to finally 'get it'.

"Yeah, animals tend to go a little coo-coo when in heat. Especially the predators."

"Coo-coo how?"

"Well, predators tend to be a little, violent. And, depending on the species, the simple act can turn into a battle for dominance. Predators are especially mean when 'cross-mating'. That's when a predator breeds with another species."

"Wow, didn't know mating could be so, dangerous and complicated. But wait, I did see at least two foxes this morning and they seemed just fine."

"Oh, they must've gotten a 'head start'. You see, each and every animals seasons last for same amount of time; one week. But if some of the species were to breed as soon as the season started, then they are capable to be out in public without causing any trouble."

 **(Note: I feel like the next line doesn't fit in after everything that just happened.)**

"So no seeing Nick for the next week?" Her ears dropped and she frowned. She and Nick had grown really close. It was so bad that if they didn't see or talk to each other _at least_ 20 times a day, it hurt them emotionally, and weirdly physically.

"Unless you think your guys' relationship is 'at that point'. Because if he doesn't have good self-control, well, I suggest bringing some of that fox repellent you brought in the first day you came here."

"Well, I know Nick, and I know he has _amazing_ self-control! After work I'll visit him and make sure he's a-ok!" Before Benjamin could tell her how bad of a idea that was, she was already gone. Practically racing herself to get to the bullpen.

"That little bunny's going to be torn apart...Many she's into that type of stuff?"

* * *

 **(Ignore the disclaimer or whatever at the top. I finally saw the full movie, AND I FUCKING LOVED IT. Just, oh my god that movie had so many stereotypes it blew my mind, AND THE ENDING! Oh my god the ending was so cuuuute! LOVED IT. Anyway, I pray to god there will be a sequel, because I've read two Zootopia stories that would be perfect for a sequel. And, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. A visit and a strange smell

**(Wow. I'm actually surprised by all the favorites and positivity this fic got. Thank you, all of you. I appreciate it, I really, really do. Anyway, welcome to chapter 2. No lemon, but there may be some type of sexual content. But if there is I'll warn you before hand. Also, I know some of you were happy with Judy's personality, but just to warn you, it will change with each chapter. It'll help expand the story, and show you just how much _not_ being with Nick hurts.)**

* * *

 _Tick. Tick. Tick_

Judy Hopps impatiently tapped her foot against the seat of her chair. Arms crossed, staring intently as the time went by so, so slow. It was almost five, which meant soon it would be time to clock out so the second shifters could take over and protect Zootopia for the night.

It was almost unbearable, watching as the second(time) hand ticked and ticked. She wanted it to be five _so_ bad. That meant the work day was over, and she would be able to go visit her partner Nick Wilde. She wanted to make sure he was doing ok, and she was desperate for some type of contact.

"Officer Hopps!"

Judy jumped in her chair out of shock at the harsh, demanding that said her name. She turned around, and actually snapped into a salute at Chief Bogo.

"Chief Bogo!"

"At...at ease Officer Hopps. This isn't the military." Bogo sighed. Her enthusiasm was refreshing, and also extremely annoying.

"Oh, s-sorry sir!"

"I couldn't help but notice you're quite eager to leave. Hot date?" Judy felt her face and ears turn red. She wished.

"N-No sir. I'm going to...visit a friend after work."

"Hmm, and this 'friend' is Officer Wilde, isn't it?" Her blood turned cold.

"H-How did-?"

"Officer Clawhauser seemed very worried early so I asked him what was wrong. Told me you were planning to visit Wilde after your shift was over. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Hmm...Don't do anything stupid. I don't need a rape charged filed against one of my best. Unless you're into that type of thing."

A ringing sound entered the ZPD, and animals across the floor silently cheered and started to get ready to leave.

"Well then, time to le-." Bogo stopped himself when he realized Judy was already gone. He could see she was running towards the garage, probably going to take the squad car that was assigned to her and Wilde. "For the love of god don't do anything stupid."

 **(Squad car)**

Judy felt her heart speed up as she maneuvered through the streets of Zootopia. She felt nervous, anxious even, what Bogo told was on replay on her mind. Nick wouldn't do that, would he? Clawhauser said if Nick had self-control she would be fine, and he _did_ have good self-control. But even animals with good self-control eventually cracked under pressure, and from her understanding heat could cause some pain. But Nick being in pain hurt her as well. That, and not a call or text between them was driving her crazy...she would just have to take the risk!

In a couple of minutes she pulled in front of Nick's apartment building, which was just a few blocks away from her own. She didn't really understand why they couldn't live in the same building, but rumor has it them living in the same building would be "inappropriate" or something like that. Anyway, she exited the cruiser and locked it, before walking into the building. Heading towards the elevator, she waved to a weasel family that passed her by. Judy was a regular here, if Nick wasn't visiting her she was visiting him.

She entered the elevator and hit the number five button. The doors closed, and she was left to her thoughts as the elevator ascended. Her heart was beating as the elevator dinged with each floor passed. She yet relieved yet nervous at the same time. Relieved to see Nick again, nervous because of Benjamin's and Bogo's words, but she had confidence in Nick. She'd be fine. Right?

The elevator made one final ding before the doors opened. She exited and walked down the hall to room 109, Nick's apartment. She then softly knocked on the wooden door.

"Nick, it's Judy." No answer.

"You in there partner?" Still no answer. She pressed her ear against the door, and could hear heavy breathing. And, was Nick talking to himself? Sighing she reached into her rocket and pulled out a keychain, which held her own apartment, the key and keyless entry remote for the cruiser, and even Nick's apartment key, incase he ever lost his or he was unable to answer the door for her.

Turning the key she opened the door, and was metaphorically smacked in the face with a _very_ strong smell. It made her feel, weird. Not a bad weird, but a weird, weird. Anyway, she saw Nick in his usual "at home" attire, sitting on the edge of his bed.

His apartment was similar to her new one. About medium sized with a small kitchen to the right, living room area in the middle, bedroom to the left, and a bathroom next to the bedroom. In layman's terms, everything was out in the open.

"Nick?"

"J-Judy?" Nick moved his head and looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Judy standing in his doorway.

"I came to check on y-." She started to say, and even took a step into the apartment, only for Nick to look away.

"G-Get out." He let out a snarl, which caused her eyes to widen.

"N-Nick?"

"I said get out!" He snarled again, before letting out a whimper and getting under the covers. Her ears dropped, and she gave one last to the blanket covered Nick before closing and locking the door.

She leanded against the wall, her heart was beating fast and her face and ears were red from ambrassment. What. Just. Happened?

Judy couldn't comprehend what had just occured. Nick seemed so violent and, sad maybe? Him snarling kept replaying in her mind. It honestly frightened her, and she's _never_ been scared of Nick before! Maybe this heat caused more pain and discomfort than she thought, and that made her even more sad. Knowing her best friend was going through unimaginable pain. She would just have to leave him alone, for now.

Sighing she started walking back towards the elevator, and let out a small sneeze as she pressed the "down" button.

"Must be allergies." She told herself as the elevator doors opened. She walked in, not even knowing of the drama that was to come.

* * *

 **(I understand this chapter isn't as good as the first. That tends to happen to me for some reason, the second chapter not being good as the first, and chapters three and onwards being so and so(50/50). I hope I didn't disappoint, and that you all will give this story another chance. Also, I will post a poll soon regarding this story, and I hope you all will check back to answer it.**


	3. Spare A Towel?

**(Once again, I would like to thank you all for the support and nice words. I'm happy you all like the story, and I see I've gotten some new people that liked the story, so welcome. I would like to address some stuff before we get into the story. The drama** _ **will**_ **begin soon , I assure you. I will try my best at making the chapters longer, but at this rate I doubt it. But maybe I'll make a new Zootopia story? I have a few mind one, one being a full-fledged story with a case needing to be solved, and the other being a one or two shot. Also sorry for being harsh on myself, it's a force of habit that I'm trying to kick but I do appreciate those of you who are telling me not to be harsh. Anyway, in this chapter Judy experiences some "side effects" from being away from Nick for too long without any contact, and the smell from chapter 2. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **(Tuesday)**

Benjamin Clawhauser was on duty at the front desk as usual, but much to his distress one of his all time favorite mammals wasn't her usual delightfully cute self as she came into work. Instead of her usual energetic strides, Judy slowly and sadly walked into the ZPD, dragging her feet on the pristine tile floor and towards the reception desk.

"Morning Clawhauser. Any cases today?" She sighed.

"Officer Hopps, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

She tried not to slouch since she knew it would only call more attention to herself, but she ACHED and even though she was an early riser she hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time last night.

"Judy." Benjamin stated in a "I know you're lying" tone, with hands on his hips. Judy sighed once again.

"I-I checked up on Nick yesterday."

Ben tried and failed to hide a wince at this especially since he now suspected what his sense of smell was whispering to him.  
Bracing himself on the counter and concentrating on looking supportive, after all Judy WAS his friend and a fellow Gazelle fan he asked kindly, "What happened?"

"He-He snarled at me and yelled at me to leave." She informed the rotund and kindly receptionist, causing the cheetah to gasp loudly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. You tried warning me and I didn't listen. It just hurts, knowing he's going through something painful that he can't change or stop and I can't help him." She stated, before letting out a small sneeze, one Ben had to force himself not to 'awww' at even sick she was adorable. "He's my best friend and…Achoo!"

Hoping against hope that this was maybe a coincidence Ben offered "Allergies?"

"No, and that's like the 20th time I sneezed since last night. It's weird."

"When did it start?"

"Um, well I guess it started after I went to Nick's apartment." Her ears dropped again, still sad at the memory of what happened. "He was all hunched up and he snarled at me to get out before I could even try to help him."

"After you saw Nick? You actually went inside his apartment and TALKED to HIM?" Clawhauser whispered to himself, before gasping. "Quick, what else happened when you saw Nick?"

"Uh, well when I opened his door I smelt something really strong. It was like a slap to the face and that's when he…."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no Judy this is really bad. Like, really, really bad!" Ben was close to hyperventilating by now as he interrupted the diminutive rabbit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Clawhauser, calm down. What's so bad? It WAS really strong and I had trouble smelling anything else for a few minutes until the fresh air on the way home cleared my nose and my eyes stopped watering but…. "

"Well, um, eh, how do I explain it?" Ben questioned himself. "Well, when in heat animals tend to let out something called a pheromone."

Judy looked at him, sighed and gave him what was clearly a look that said, "I had this little talk when I was twelve and I am NOT a Moron Clawhauser but before she could get upset he continued a little hurriedly.

"Now, hear me out. Pheromones can create a sexual interest or excitement to anyone who smells it, which is why animals in heat are supposed to stay inside until their season is over to avoid unnecessary, well lets call them complications. And, if an animal has never bred, i.e you, but happens to catch a whiff, well, there are some side effects and some consequences."

"Side effects? Consequences? What are you talking about?" Judy asked in a slightly confused voice.

She really liked Ben, he was sweet and kind and normally she enjoyed his company but all of a sudden the sound of his voice was almost too much for her sensitive ears to handle. She didn't realize it but her stance became entirely defensive and her ears slicked back against her head in an attempt to lessen the impact of the cheetah's voice. Several officers passing by actually paused sniffing as they got close to the reception desk and Judy but Clawhauser managed to wave them off with frantic motions of one paw hand behind his back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the poor bunny was ignorant of this since her eyes were watering badly and she was clearly trying to hold in another sneeze.

Ben continued in a softer tone as he realized she was much worse off than he had originally thought and from the looks of her even more clueless than he had hoped since his explanations were not being met with much enthusiasm. "Which could worsen over time , if the animals in question, once again i.e you and Nick, are extremely close emotionally speaking."

Seeing her skepticism he added reluctantly while handing her a wad of clean tissues from the box on the shelf behind his desk, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Judy, but from the looks of things you have fixated on Nick."

"Is he just making this stuff up?" Judy asked herself.

She had never heard of anything like this. Pheromones yeah, but this whole idea of 'side effects' which are worse based on how close the two of you are thing sounded fake especially since she and Nick were not only different species but on completely different sides of the Mammal tree what with her being a prey and him being a predator and all. Now if Nick was a Bunny…Shaking off a sudden wave of dizziness at the thought of Nick's being a Buck she grasped at the conversation trying to keep focused. Besides the more she drew out Benjamin the quicker she could prove his theory was flawed and go get some sinus medicine or something.

"So, what are the side effects?" Judy asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, well they vary. The most common ones tend to be anger, itching and feeling very hot, depression, weird cravings, tiredness, nausea, and if it gets that bad, hallucinations."

"So, I would feel like I'm both doing drugs and pregnant?" She asked herself once again "Why am I even listening to this?"

"Ok, well thanks Clawhauser. If any of that stuff happens I'll try to get the Chief to let me go early." She didn't really want to hurt the gentle cheetah but enough was enough!

Deciding that she didn't have time to go to the pharmacy before roll call Judy make a quick note on her phone to go there on her lunch break and see what over the counter remedies they had available for whatever weird sinus thing she had picked up that was making her sneeze. "See ya." Judy waved at the cheetah as she started to walk to the bullpen.

Ben waved back, and the second her back was turned he drew in the first deep breath he had dared in the last few minutes and picked up his phone. The Chief needed to know about this before anyone else was too badly affected. 75 percent of the force was male and at least 50 percent were prey, Judy HAD to but isolated somehow but then a second horrible thought came to mind.

"Oh no. If she's this bad already then What about Nick?!"

(Nick's apartment)

Instead of watching TV or playing a game on his phone like he usually did during his days off, Nick currently had one pillow and three blankets covering his head. His eyes were screwed shut, and he was trying his best to fend off one of the worst headaches of his life. He didn't know what had happened but since last night he was totally screwed up and he had no idea why! The second he opened his eyes this morning and was met with the little light that seeped through the blinds covering his windows, it was like he was staring directly at the sun. The very idea of food was just…ugly and he sternly tried to turn his thoughts away from the mess in his kitchen and tried to relax.

The ex-con-fox let out a whimper as the headache grew worse and worse. It was odd though. He had never experienced one during his past seasons, so why now? Sure he got a little short tempered from the stress and he lacked the focus to really DO anything while his body went a little nuts but it had never been this bad. Sure he was more of a slob than usual for this week but he had never let himself go like this before. Ever since yesterday he had practically LIVED in his bathroom alternating between taking cold showers and clutching the toilet since he was feeling nauseated from the headache.

His ears twitched as his phone vibrated against the wooden nightstand that stood next to his bed. Without thinking he reached over and grabbed the phone, hoping it was Judy so he could apologize for yesterday. Then he did one of the dumbest things ever in his lifetime. He turned the phone on!

The sudden, bright and blinding light from his phone in direct contrast to the darkness of his apartment caused him to yell in pain. It was so bad he rolled of the bed in a fit of panic induced pain. With the blankets still on his head, he squirmed on the floor while trying to rub the light out of his eyes with his paws, letting out a string of cuss words in the process. The phone on the bed still buzzed and buzzed, and after a few seconds he reached up to put it on speaker. He had used the thing so much he didn't need sight to operate it.

"Nicky, baby. You there?" A quite elderly voice asked.

"Yeah ma', I'm here." Was his muffled reply.

"Why are you muffled? I can barley hear you." His mother questioned. Sighing, Nick reached up and grabbed the phone, bringing it down to his level. Albeit still outside of his blankets.

"That better?"

"Quite. I just wanted to check up on you...How's it going?"

"Could be better. And I mean a lot better."

"What do you mean?"

"It's...worse. My god it's worse then any other I've gone through. I have a really bad headache, and I can't even handle the light from my phone!"

"Really? That shouldn't be. What did you do differently?"

"Nothing! I've been cooped up in hear since Sunday night!"

"Hmm, has anybody visited you. A female perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"That's the problem son. You must've smelled her pheromones, and that's causing your own body to react much more strongly than it would without any outside influence. That's why you're even more miserable then you usually are."

"Judy." Nick growled in his mind, before a thought came to mind. "But wait, I was taught a long time ago that pheromones of different species wouldn't affect, well, different species."

"Oh, that was just nonsense taught a long time ago."

"Oh..." Nick replied.

"What? No explanation why?"

Nick's mother sighed and offered, "Do you really want to sit through a lecture on modern biological research right now Nick?"

At this Nick let out a small, pained whine and put his mom on speaker so he could hold the cursed light emitting object further from his mouth and shut his eyes as a slight dizzy spell made him lie back against the bed still cocooned in his bedding.

"And, I assume this 'anybody' that visited you, is that nice bunny girl you let me meet awhile ago. Isn't it?"

"I...don't feel comfortable answering that."

"Yeah, it was Judy. And, since you refuse to breed with anyone else-"

"Feeling more uncomfortable."

"And, you're resisting your urges, it's only going to make it worse."

"So, worse headaches?"

"Nope. It could lead to even more, dangerous side effects. You know what you have to do, right?"

"Pray the week goes by faster?"

"No. You have to mate with your 'dumb bunny'."

"MOM! You KNOW I can't do that to her! I might hurt her and she's NOT that kind of Bunny!"

"Nicholas my darling, She showed up at your apartment while you are in season. No one is THAT naïve."

Nick sighed, "Judy IS Mom. She's a genuinely nice country rabbit and since I didn't know about her being able to affect me I doubt she…. OH NO!'

He groaned, Mom, I'm in the middle of my natural cycle you don't think Judy is being affected do you?"

Mrs. Wilde sighed, sometimes her son was the most oblivious male on the PLANET! "Nick, If she shows up again do what you need to do to help both of you. After you get the worst of this out of your system you can bring her here after the season ends and I will help you get through to her if she's upset. And you DO have those police issued paw cuffs so don't be so worried about hurting her."

Nick honestly thought he was going to fall through the floor in embarrassment "MOM I'm hanging up now!"

(ZPD bullpen.)

To Judy, it felt weird. Having the seat she and Nick were so used to sharing be empty. She sighed as she rested her arms and head on the table, trying to block out the blabbing of the other officers. Suddenly the door opened, and Chief Bogo walked in, looking even more peeved than he usually did. After Clawhauser's little bulletin he was SO not looking forward to this but it HAD to be done.

"Alright! Everybody sit and settle. I've got three items on the docket. First, robberies have gone up 20 percent in downtown. Officers Grizzoli(bear), Fangmeyer(wolf), Delgato; I want you three on the case." The three in question, especially Fangmeyer, smirked and actually high fived.

"Second, I know he's small, but I know you all are not deaf. Well, except for Officer Beagleton."

"What was that?" A purebred, white and brown Beagle shouted from the back.

"Anyway, Officer Wilde isn't here. I assume you all know why, especially Officer Hopps." Judy suddenly felt hot for being mentioned, and the immature snickering from most of the animals didn't help either.

"Quiet!" The room then became silent. "Which means we're down an officer. So, either someone has to work overtime, or you have to be partnered with Hopps until Wilde is capable of coming back." Still feeling hot, Judy suddenly felt, itchy. It was like fire ants were swarming her body and biting every second. She tried to keep calm, but it was extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll take the overtime Chief." Officer McHorn(rhino) stated.

"Fine, I don't care. Finally, is there a problem Hopps?" Bogo stopped himself from announcing the final item to turn his, and unfortunately everyone else's attention to Judy, who was twitching in her seat and panting.

"O-Oh, uh, i-it's n-nothing C-Chief. C-Can I g-go t-to the ba-bathroom?"

"Is it a emergency?"

"Y-Yes sir." Was the heater on full blast? Was there itching powder in her suit? Why was she so hot and itchy?

"Not until I have finished the assignments Hopps ."

Bogo could tell she was miserable and from the reaction he was seeing from the others he had better hurry this up and get her out of here before discipline went out the door entirely.

"And finally, newly reelected Mayor Lionheart is going to Rainforest District this afternoon. I need the rest of you, except Hopps, to escort him there. Dismissed."

The officers nodded, and were quick to leave the room to start their assignments. Even if they didn't admit it most of them had grown very fond of Officers Hopps and Wilde so even without the extra drama about to ensue they were a bit uncomfortable especially the predators since Judy was MUCH harder to ignore all of a sudden.

Judy, who started rubbing her arms with her head listing to one side looked up at the Cape Buffalo looking far more pitiful than anyone; even a rabbit had a right too Bogo sighed, and walked to the opposite side of her table. "Problem, Officer Hopps?"

"I-I g-gotta go." He shook his head.

"I bet you do. Those uh, side effects are doing a number on you. Huh?"

"W-What a-are-?"

"You should know Clawhauser can't keep a secret to save his life. He told me about the 'pheromones' you huffed in when you visited Wilde last night. Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?"

"I-I didn't-."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you either have to suffer through them, and let Wilde suffer through it as well."

She tried to ask what he meant, but he kept talking. "Or, you have to bite the bullet and mate with him. Either way, I don't care. Just fix this."

She whined at the pain his raised voice was causing which caused him to roll his eyes. "Go to the showers and take a COLD one before you leave. The sensory shock should lessen the pain enough so you can focus long enough to get home or to Wilde's place I don't care which!"  
Bracing himself for an argument he added, "I'm going to have to put you down for medical leave on half pay for the rest of the week so DON"T come in until you fix the mess you made of yourself that's an order Hopps understand? "

To his shock the Bunny didn't argue she just shot him a grateful look and blushing so much he was sure she'd faint from the blood rushing to her head and ears she stuttered, "Y-yes S-ir thank you sir."

Before he could blink Hopps was gone, forcing the door opened with strong enough force that the knob itself was fully stuck inside the wall.

Great. One officer (one of his best actually, but he would never admit it) was incapacitated through no fault of his own , another officer(once again one of his best, albeit hardheaded and evidently in a lot more distress than he'd thought) would be suffering side effects but will probably still try to come in to work too soon, and he had to call someone to fix the wall. This was not his week.

(Ladies room.)

Judy let out a long, relieved sigh as cold water cascaded down her small body. Cold water always helped her feel relaxed, and in this situation, it helped more so then ever. It helped lessen the heat and itching, something she was beyond grateful for.

After a few minutes she turned the shower off and was going to dry, only to realize she hadn't brought in a towel.

"Cheese and crackers."

(Main area.)

Clawhauser was tapping away at his laptop filing reports and correlating the morning assignments while repeatedly watching the video of his face glued onto a backup-tigers body, who was dancing with Gazelle on his phone. When a sudden squishing noise entered his ears and a slightly fainter but still pungent odor reached his nose. Turning his attention away from the phone, he watched as a now damp Judy was walking towards the garage.

"See ya soon Clawhauser." Judy bid her goodbye, acting as if she didn't notice the squishing sound she was making or the way other officers shied away from her.

"Uh, bye Officer Hopps. Would you like a towel?" Ben called, and watched as she turned round and walked back towards him. He reached under the desk and grabbed one of the few rolled up towels he kept. When she reached the desk, she handed it to her.

"Why do you have towels anyway?" Judy questioned, unrolling the towel and wrapped it around her tiny body.

"Hyperhidrosis."

"Ah, sorry for that."

"It's no problem. It's one of the reasons why I'm a receptionist. But I don't mind."

"Ok. Well, thanks for the towel Clawhauser. I'll bring it back soon."

"You're welcome Officer Hopps. Hope everything works out." Judy nodded and started making her way towards the garage, yet again. Smiling Clawhauser turned his attention back to his phone, and wondered how it would look if Nick were the tiger and Judy was Gazelle. "Well, it is a slow day!"

Judy didn't know exactly what she was going to do but one thing she DID know she needed to get out of this body suit before the itching got worse again.

* * *

 **(So, this isn't my original chapter. Well, technically it is, I guess? Irual(close friend and beta reader) actually improved the original so I'm posting that/this one. I hope you enjoy, and please send Irual some love. Great writer with a great mind, you'll just love their stories. I also loved all the improvements, I hope you all did as well. Also, if anyone wants me to post the original, let me know. I'll just update this chapter with the original Enjoy and thank Irual!.)**


	4. It's not kidnapping, it's, something?

**(This chapter was heavily fixed and updated by Irual, who is a fantastic offer and I ask you go check them out. Make sure to thank them if you decide to stop by. Anyway, I am taking a small break from the story and working on New Rookie. But knowing me I'll end up working on both. Anyway, enjoy!)**

Chief Bogo was not a happy Cape buffalo, and for good reason. Two of his best officers were on medical leave, criminals were running amuck in the city, _and_ _he was_ buried up to his neck in paperwork! He desperately needed a vacation.

Pinching the bridge on his muzzle, he grunted while throwing a folder onto his desk. Ok, he would admit it, he needed Wilde and Hopps back A.S.A.P., But they were both out of commission until after the weekend. Nick and Judy would be useless for any kind of police work until they recovered and from the little bit he had observed in the bullpen, they would be a serious distraction to most of their fellow officers if they tried to come in before this whole mess was sorted out. There were very good reasons why animals were given paid leave while in heat after all, animals tended to get into or cause trouble in their condition and that was the last thing he needed his officers to do.

They were so hard headed and from what he had picked up most likely scared of messing up their friendship and their partnership that admitting their true feelings for each other and 'doing the deed' in order to get Nick over his heat and Judy over her side effects was out of the question and under ordinary circumstances he had no problem with that. Yeah, he knew about their 'secret' feelings for each other, just about every officer in the whole department knew thanks to the gossip train and the resulting betting pools. Heck, anyone who worked with them had to practically wade through the chemistry; you would have to lose all of your senses in order not to see it.

When he first became Chief he enforced the unwritten "Forbidden Love" policy with an iron hoof, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And Bogo was beyond desperate to get the two back up and running again. Fortunately, nether of them were in a position of direct authority or rank over each other so he could work around the regulations without hurting their careers, the only sticky part would be the aftermath if they decided to continue anything after the week was up.

Lucky for his blood pressure, off duty relationships were none of his business. As long as Hopps and Wilde did their jobs they could do whatever they wanted off the clock.

A knock at the door brought Bogo back to reality.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing a nervous looking Clawhauser. "What do you want Officer Clawhauser?"

"Uh, Chief, we got a call about a noise compliant that might be escalating into a carnal domestic disturbance 1955 Cypress Tree Lane. Apartment building in Sahara Square, it's on the eighth floor, apartment 113."

"Ok, get the a patrol unit to look into it."

"That's the problem Chief. There _isn't_ a suitable unit close enough to handle it."

"What?"

As you know the Precinct is a bit understaffed with several departments having to shuffle mammals around to make up for the flu epidemic in booking and records and with the upswing in robberies and other crimes and having to enforce time off and breaks and fill in for Precincts Four and two well….

"Units one thru Six are in Tundra Town, Seven thru nine are in Savana Central, and ten thru twelve are in the Rainforest District, in pursuit of bank robbers. Right now that's all our current vehicle teams and all our foot patrols are either on break or already scattered throughout City Central and the Savanna District. Sahara Square is being covered by Precinct two and with their personnel having that hoof and mouth outbreak almost all of them are… ."

"So what you're saying is..."

"You and I are the only combination Admin and street qualified administrative officers _not_ out in the field."

Bogo let out a sigh and turned around, staring outside the window and looking down at the animals below.

"Alright, alright! I'll check it out. You hold down the fort until I get back." Bogo got up and headed for the door, but Ben stood in the way.

"Chief, you know I can't let you go on a potentially dangerous call without a partner. It's against regulations especially this kind of call…."

Sighing Bogo gestured to Ben and said tiredly, "Get some fairly competent Admin to handle dispatch and have my deputy admin take over here until we get back."

(1955 Cypress Tree Lane. Apartment building)

"Stay in the cruiser." Bogo ordered while slamming the door shut.

"But Chief, think I should go in first, I just found out who lives here!" Clawhauser tried to convince the large bovine.

"Shut it Clawhauser." Desperately Ben tried to say something more but the Buffalo was striding fiercely towards the door of the building and the few mammals on the sidewalk hurried to get out of his way. He was SOOO going to enjoy throwing the book at this Mammal. He needed to let his frustrations out on someone and this bozo just volunteered. Ben sighed, and brought out his mPhone. He HAD tried, It wasn't his fault the Chief overruled him after all. he turned on his Mphone App and watched Gazelle's new music video getting lost in his favorite daydream of becoming one of her backup dancers while he waited for the Chief...

(Eighth floor.)

Looking down the hallway Bogo could see the remains of some sort of broken lamp sitting forlornly against the far wall of the hallway outside the door at the end of the row.

"And you say this resident has been quietly locked inside their apartment until he received a visitor this morning? Bogo questioned as he and a old, male badger walked down a hallway.

The badger wore brown loafers, a green sweater, and gray sweat pants.

"Yes officer. All I know is that this tiny fox came up the stairs to visit his friend and after a few minutes the other residents on this floor began calling me saying there was shouting and things were being smashed the next thing I knew the little fella left in a HUGE snit and that lamp was smashed where it had been thrown out the door after him."

"Has this resident ever show any signs of violence in the past?"

"No sir. This is the first time. Shame too, I don't think his girlfriend will be happy with him getting a visit from the police. I didn't really want to be all official with the complaint. You see he pays his rent in a timely manner and this IS the first time he's caused trouble. But…I don't dare let this go entirely. He's always been responsible at this time of year and never caused any trouble before. He's a police officer himself and I really don't want to cause him any trouble with you all. Nature is a stern task mistress and when I was younger, well let's just say I found more than my share of willing partners in my misspent youth. But this young fellow, He's not like that at all. Always locks himself away for the week. I suppose he and his young lady haven't actually committed to each other yet which is why she's not here, pity that would have made this whole situation much easier I'm sure."

"Girlfriend?"

"Ah yes, sweet little thing, so energetic and kind. Always brings me cookies whenever she visits him. And, it's great for business?"

"A resident dating someone is great for business?"

"Ah yes, you see not many apartment buildings allow inter-species relationships. But when one does, the landlord is basically begged to room different animals. But the best part is, the species! A predator and prey dating? I get calls every hour for housing. from the word of mouth. Mammals will gossip after all and this is a very rare thing."

"Predator and prey?"

"Indeed. You see, the resident in question is a fox. And his girlfriend? A rabbit! Can you believe it?"

'Oh no.' Bogo thought as he and the badger got to the door of the apartment. I should have listened to Ben.

"We're here." The elderly badger informed him. "I think you can handle it from here. Good luck." The badger walked away, leaving Bogo to sigh. Bogo _really_ needed a vacation. Cracking his neck, he knocked on the door.

" This if Chief Bogo of the ZPD. Wilde? Open up so we can talk."

"Chief?" A voice questioned, and Bogo mentally groaned at the hint's of pain he detected and the slight hoarseness in the fox's usually smooth voice.

Pawsteps could be heard from the other side, followed by locks unlocking, and finally, the door opening. Nick Wilde currently wore a light green Hawaiian shirt and a pair of brownish-gray pants, his usual out of work attire. And added to that, was a pair of sunglasses.

"Wilde, I should've of known this wouldn't end with my sending Hopps…Wait why isn't she here?."

"Missed you too Chief." Nick stated sarcastically.

"Hmm, I see your brain is almost working, But even so insulting me isn't smart given the fact that I'm here about a complaint from your neighbors. I'll take into account your condition but don't push me today."

Bogo looked uncomfortable and then got to the point, "Just how much worse than usual are you? On a scale of 1-10? 5?" He guessed hopefully."

"You could say tha-." Nick cut himself off as a wave of nausea hit him. He ran to the bathroom, and Bogo cringed at the sounds of vomiting. He let himself in, and closed the door, engulfing the room in pitch blackness.

After a solid minute of on and off vomiting, Nick flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. Shaking slightly and looking distinctly more ill than he had only a few minutes ago.

"Nope more like an 8 or 9 if your this physically sick and Hopps didn't come here, We need to talk."

"Whoa, I let you in. but if you're going to grill me I'm going to insist on seeing your warrant." Nick jested.

Bogo only growled. "This is serious Wilde."

"I know it is. Joking is my coping mechanism." Nick informed his boss looking very miserable, before hoping onto the couch and laying down. "Judy really did a number on me Sir, If I keep getting worse I'll have probably have to be hospitalized. We Foxes tend to get secondary conditions once we get sick and I am not sure how dehydrated I am getting from all the…."

"You know?" "Bogo interrupted.

"I didn't expect a busy guy like you to get involved, but I appreciate it and thanks to my Mom Who takes great pleasure in making me squirm every hour or so 'checking' to see if I've come to my senses, yes. I know that Judy's little visit is what set all this extra FUN in motion." He made little air quotes at the word fun and grimaced as his head tried to come off again.

 _'What does Hopps see in you?'_ Bogo thought to himself. "Listen, since you know what's going on, you must know why I'm here."

"Welp, since the head of Precinct One is currently answering a simple disturbance complaint I'm guessing that you're short handed and need me and Fluff back ASAP. But due to my heat and the side effects she's suffering from, we won't be helpful."

"Correct. That's why I-" Bogo was cut off when his phone went off. He kicked the back of the couch accidentally as he paced nervously and cursed under his breath, deciding to call back in a minute since it was Clawhauser. He stood in place to avoid the rest of the mess he could feel under his hooves and demanded. "Can we turn on the bloody lights?"

"Can't do that boss. Heat's effects have been on and off, but the light sensitivity's been kicking my ass ever since Sunday. But thanks to Judy, all my sensory input has gotten worse among other things." he added unhappily.

"Speaking of Hopps, that's why I'm here. We need to get the two of you over these 'side effects' and fast."

"Well, I would be back at your beck and call by Monday if this was a normal cycle. If I don't have to be checked into the emergency ward that is. Carrots on the other hand, might take a few more days regardless of how bad I get. She DID manage to call me trying to apologize earlier today and she's a wreck."

Chief Bogo winces at the unhappiness he heard in Wilde's voice but stoically he soldiered on.

"No, I need _both_ of you up and running."

"Ok...What do you suggest?"

"I need the two of you to forget the "Forbidden Love" policy and mate." Bogo informed the fox without sugarcoating the situation. The straightforward comment was then followed by awkward silence.

"I don't think that's going to happen Chief."

"Why not?" Bogo questioned, causing Nick to sigh.

"Because she doesn't feel the same way about me as I… . Not that, I like her that way." Nick tried to backpedal not wanting his boss to have any official reason to enforce that stupid forbidden love thing.

"Cut the crap Wilde. It's obvious you two care about each other deeply.

Even Officer Beagleton knows, and he can hardly see or hear!"

"Well you and the others can assume all you want. I won't believe it until I hear it from her own muzzle." Nick snapped, sitting up and sounding much more aggressive than he ever had before; surprising Bogo. Sure Nick had stood up to Bogo, especially in the Nighthowler Case. But snapping? Maybe this heat was worse than Bogo thought...or maybe it was something else.

Nick's eyes widened and he curled up trying to quiet his cramps "Sorry Sir, really…."

Bogo sighed. Wilde was a pain in the tail but he was one of his Officers and in distress. Maybe he should just authorize Clawhauser to check these two into one of the safe houses and keep them there until they got over this. Granted it was a bit high and mighty of him but…his phone went off again and he answered, "NOT NOW CLAWHAUSER!"

Nick shuddered and ran for his bedroom covering his ears at the loud shouting and Bogo took this opportunity to ask, "What is so important?" Instead of hanging up.

"Sorry sir", Answered Ben sounding worried, "but it's Officer Hopps' landlord. Evidently Her neighbors are lodging all sorts of complaints and now Hopps is causing physical damages to the building."

He heard Wilde going back to the bathroom and the retching began again. Feeling around and reaching the door. He grabbed the doorknob, Something needed to be done and it was up to him.

When Nick came out of the bathroom again and crouched miserably beside the couch Bogo asked, "What if I got Hopps here and she herself told you that she felt the same way you do? Emotionally I mean he added interrupting What he was sure was ging to be a wisecrack from the fox. Would you two breed and get over this then?"

"Whoa Chief, what do you take me for? Breeding without even a first date is just sickening and wrong. Especially with a sweet, beautiful, nice, female like Judy. Look you and I know She's too good for me, being a fox and all but even though people think fox's are scum I am NOT that kind of male. My mom raised me better than that, no matter what her phone calls say!"

Even in the dark, Nick could feel Bogo's annoyed stare.

The fox let out a sigh. "Bring her here, and I'll try to ease into it. No mating, not right off the bat."

"Fine. Better than nothing." Bogo grunted, before opening the door and leaving. He closed it, allowing Nick to be engulfed in darkness once more. Just how he needed it.

(Outside.)

"Lets go Clawhauser. We gotta go to Hopps' apartment and pick her up." Bogo informed as he climbed in the cruiser.

(Judy's apartment.)

Bucky and Pronk her nosey, noisy neighbors were actually being rather quiet for them as they argued peering cautiously through a hole the size of her two footpaws that was just under the pictures hanging on the wall between their apartments.

 _"What do you think's wrong with her?"_

 _"I don't know brainiac. I'm not a bleed'in psyhic!"_

 _"Maybe you should go over there and ask."_

 _"No way. I'm annoyed as it is. I mean, who takes an hour shower?_ _Some_ _of us work for a living!"_

 _"Isn't she a cop?"_

Judy could feel her right eye start to twitch. Why were they so loud and annoying? Why was the everyone so mean all of a sudden? It wasn't her fault she was in the bathroom so much.

(You see, Judy's apartment building had only one bathroom on each floor, which is used by everyone on that floor(unless you were on the top three floors, those apartments had there own bathrooms). And, since she needed to take a lot of showers for a long period of time, and usually had bad cases of nausea every so often, she was in the bathroom for a ridiculous amount of time. Her neighbors words, not mine. Which got her a ton of backlash from everyone when she finally exited.

It annoyed her beyond belief at their complaining and occasional insults. It wasn't _her_ fault she was like this! Well, maybe it was kind of her fault? Judy didn't know, she's been under a lot of stress and pain, causing her not to think straight. Sure she could try to sleep, and prolong the heat and itching. But every time she tried, she kept dreaming about the same thing. Nick.

Some of her dreams were cute. They consisted of the two cuddling under a tree, staring at the star before professing their love for each other. And others, well, weren't so cute. They consisted of bunny and fox sized handcuffs and blindfolds, _those_ were the ones' that drove her insane.

Suddenly, her phone started to buzz. Judy's heart skipped a beat, and she was jumped off of her bed and ran to her table. Maybe it was Nick! She'd do _anything_ to hear his voice.

 _"Ooo, loud pawsteps and a phone call? Who could it be?"_

 _"Maybe it's that fox. Ya know, the one she's always hanging out with."_

 _"Isn't he a cop as well?"_

Judy checked to see who it was, only to groan loudly at who it really was. Her mother.

 _"Groan of disappointment?"_

 _"Hmm, maybe. It could be something else. Something more...inappropriate."_

 _"Like?"_

 _"I don't know. Maybe foxy sent her a pic to keep her entertained..."_

 _'If only."_ Judy thought, before shaking her head. _"Where did that come from?"_

Anyway, the phone still buzzed. Judy sighed and decided to answer, swiping the screen as her mothers face appeared.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Judy! We haven't heard from you in awhile and me and your father were getting worried." Judy smiled. It was nice her parents cared enough to call and check up if she hadn't yet.

"Sorry for the worry. I've been busy with work."

 _"And she's been_ _really_ _busy with this fox."_

 _"Can you shut up and leave her alone? She's trying to talk to her worried mother."_

 _"See's also lying. The mom deserves the whole truth."_

"Will you two be quiet!" Judy snapped, and received two, emotionless 'sorry's' in return.

"Judy, what did those voices mean?"

"Nothing mom. Me and my partner have been working on a case, so I've been over at his apartment more often."

A loud snort came from behind the wall, causing Judy to _growl_. Something her mother had never heard!

"And this partner of yours, is a fox?"

"Yes, why?" She was confused by the question. Why did it matter?

"Oh...do you, like him? Like him, like him?" Her mother asked, causing Judy's eyes to widen.

"Uh, why ask?"

"Just wondering, because me and your father just met this nice bunny, about a year older then you who runs a hotel chain. We wanted to know if you would like to meet him." Bonnie smiled as if it was nothing. Judy felt her eye start twitching again, and her arms started to itch a little.

"I don't think so mom. But thanks anyway!" She faked enthusiasm.

"What? But why?"

 _"She doesn't want some random bunny. She wants the fox!"_

 _"Will you be quiet?! You're not helping."_

 _"I like to think I am."_

Judy slapped her forehead and dragged her paw down her face. Her temper was rising, and her annoyance level was reaching it's peak.

"Judy! Is this true?!"

"And if it is?" Judy snapped, before letting out a gasp and covering her mouth. She didn't mean to say it like that, she didn't mean to _say_ that!

"Judy! How dare you use that tone of voice. I thought I raised you better. Janice would never do that."

There she was again, comparing Judy to her younger sister, who settled down with some random, successful bunny her parents had found.

"The thing is mom, I'm _not_ Janice."

"Darn tootin you're not. Janice would never fall for some, for some _fox_. It's just not right!"

 _"Well if being in love with a fox is wrong, I don't want to be right."_

 _"What's wrong with foxes?"_

 _"It's not just foxes dummy. For her, it's predators in general. You know how country prey are."_

 _"Hard headed and ignorant?"_

 _"Well, maybe? But it's years of lies drilled into their heads."_

"Will you two shut up?!" Judy shouted, once again receiving quiet 'sorry's'.

"Judy, answer me. Are you in a-in a _relationship_ with this fox?" Her mother tried not to choke on her disgust.

"No mom, we're not." Her ears and face were burning and turning red. Why was her mother prying into this?

 _"She wants to be though."_

Boiling point, has been reached. Annoying, prying mother, annoying, eavesdropping, and rude neighbors, _and_ side effects from Nick's pheromones! Before she could comprehend what was happening, a second hole was punched through the thin wall, and one of the kudu let out a girlish scream.

(15 minutes later)

"This is _so_ exciting!" Clawhauser squealed as he and Bogo squeezed into the elevator of Judy's apartment building. Bogo grunted, before pressing the number five button. The door closed, and then as it started to ascend it shook alarmingly. Bogo and Clawhauser grabbed each other in fear before pulling apart as far as the small space allowed.

"Calm down Officer Clawhauser." this whole mess is NEVER going to be mentioned in fact we are going to sweep this whole mess under the rug somehow as soon as we get things fixed IS THAT CLEAR? The elevator shuddered as he shouted and he lowered his voice. Bogo winced this building hadn't been designed for large mammals and he was really wishing they had taken the stairs.

Clawhauser was watching as the red numbers changed with each floor passed. He whispered in fear, "I know and I'm totally on board with you sir no one will here of any of this from me, but it's still exciting! I haven't been in the field in _forever_! Do you know how long forever is?!"

"Seven years, two months, 20 days, five hours, 30 minutes, and eight seconds. And all because you couldn't wait to get back to the precinct to drink your coffee."

"I said I was sorry." Clawhauser stated, his voice low, like a child who was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Bogo just huffed, and tapped his hoof on the handrail as he thought to himself. 'It's a sad, sad day in Zootopia when the Chief of police is forced to not only play matchmaker but to plot to hook up two of his Officers who are just too cute and could have avoided this entire thing if they had just admitted how perfectly they fit together! Bogo snorted in disgust at his traitor brain. Clawhauser and the rest of the 'shippers' were definitely adding something to the coffee. Once this was all over he was TAKING two weeks and making Captain Antilles run things while he went to one of the survival camps and cleared all this from his brain before heading for New Vega and all the showgirls he could ogle. After all what happened in New Vega stayed in New Vega.'

Soon the elevator reached the fifth floor and the doors opened, allowing the two to exit. They walked down the hall, turned a corner, and were met with the sight of a annoyed looking kudu, a nervous looking kudu, and a short, older armadillo lady. Her glasses made her pupils look huge, and she wore a purple nightgown with white polka dots.

"Miss Shellton , you called about complaints involving a bunny?" Clawhauser asked.

"You bet your sweet keister I did!" She exclaimed, before limping to a door. "Bunny in here has been nothing but trouble for the past few days. Holding up the bathroom, yelling at her neighbors who only want to make sure she's alright, _and_ kicking a hole NO TWO holes through the wall! I want her removed from the building at once!"

"Ok, ok Miss Shelton relax. We'll get right on-Did you say the BUNNY made HOLES in your walls?" Bogo stopped himself and questioned.

"Yes. She usually such a sweet little thing too. You know," she offered calmly looking at the two officers over her glasses with a suspicious tone in her voice, "If I didn't KNOW that it's the wrong time of year for Bunnies to have those sorts of issues I'd almost think she was having complications from heat fixation."

Both Bucky and Pronk winced and shuffled their hooves and she paused to glare at them then continued, "But of course that's not possible. Why the only fellow that ever visits her is that young fox, Officer Wilde she called him. I always thought fox's should be kept away from respectable folks. I run a reputable building you know and I wont stand for any funny business. You can tell that bunny that if there are any more crazy shenanigans around here I'm having her evicted and I'm going to drive that fox off if he causes any trouble you mark my words."

She shuffled back and looked up at the towering buffalo, "I don't care if he DOES work for you young male." she added shaking her clawed handpaw at Bogo "You need to DO something about that fox."

Bogo sighed and rubbed the sore spot between his horns, "Ok, we'll get right on it. after we take care of the problem bunny. All of you go back to your apartments. Oh, but we may need a key for the apartment."

The three mammals nodded, before the two kudu entered their apartment and the armadillo limped her way towards the elevator, but not without handing Clawhauser a single, silver key.

 _"_ _Well, this is going to be awkward."_ Bogo and Clawhauser heard one of the kudu say.

 _"Yeah, cops arresting their own? Most awkward car ride ever."_

That put the final nail in the coffin. Bogo stared at the floor for a minute before knocking on the door. "Hopps, you in there?" The only reply they got was a whimper.

"Clawhauser, open the door." Bogo ordered. Ben nodded. before walking up to the door and unlocking it. He opened it and the two entered, and the sight, less than stellar.

For one, the apartment was _super_ tiny. In their minds, they each compared it to a broom closet. And, the fact sheets were hung in about every direction didn't help at all. In fact, it made the room feel even more, claustrophobic.

"Hopps."

"Chief?"

Sighing, Chief and Clawhauser made their way through the sheets. And, since the room was so small, it didn't take long to find Judy. She was sitting at the head of the bed, knees shifted up, with her arms on top, and her head resting on her arms. She looked up when she realized they had found her.

"He-Hello Chief Hi Clawhauser."

Seeing the shivering wreck of the bunny did something nasty to the region of Bogo's chest but it was the gentle and kindly Clawhauser who cooed, "Come on Judy, We are going to take you to someone who can help you now."

Judy flinched as the sheets stirred and she begged, "The light and noises HURT too much I can't go anywhere like this!"

Bogo sighed and took Clawhauser's sunglasses from his front pocket and placed them on the bunny who tried to hold them in place since they were too large and the wrong shape but better than throwing up from the pain again. Wrapping her in one of the sheets Bogo carried her out the door and said, "Ben tell that FEMALE that the department is sending someone to fix the holes in the apartment's wall and to pack her things. I am NOT going through this again in a couple of months."

Clawhauser nodded and then stopped in surprise, "What do you mean Chief?"

Bogo went to the stairs, he WASN'T getting in that deathtrap of an elevator again. Not even for New Vega showgirls.

"I have a plan and these two are by golly going to at least try and follow it and if it doesn't work I'll go to plan B."

After having Ben drive them to Wilde's apartment Bogo ignored the whimpers from the sweat soaked, twitching bundle of misery in the backseat and said, "Keep the cruiser running. I'll be right back and punch in the coordinates for the nearest secure safe house that is the right size for them to be locked up with at least two other larger officers."

Clawhauser stared for a second and at the look on Chief Bogo's face he sighed and bent over the console of the cruiser.

Marching back to Wilde's apartment Bogo banged on the door and waited impatiently for Wilde to come let him in. He had to wait a few minutes and when Wilde opened the door Bogo didn't say a word. He felt around and flipped the overhead light on causing the fox to jerk and yelp as he lost his balance and fell in a heap. Ignoring this Bogo went to the bedroom and pulled the blanket off the bed and dragged it behind him.

Nick managed to keep from throwing up and staggered to his feet growling, "Sweet Cheese and Crackers! Are you a complete idiot or what?"

Completely forgetting that this was his boss Nick squinted and leaped for the light switch. Turning it off he growled again and demanded, "GET OUT."

The door to the apartment was still open and some light spilled into the room. Nick was NOT in a good mood and pointed at the door, I mean it Buffalo Butt. You are NOT the boss of me right now and."

The blanket muffled is tirade and the much larger mammal soon had the baffled fox wrapped in the blanket like a burrito. Pulling a fold of the blanket over the fox's face he sated calmly, "You have exactly two choices at the moment Wilde, One you stay quietly still and the blanket keeps this nasty light from making your head explode and I take you to the cruiser waiting outside where you are taken to a place where you get help for your…shall we say unfortunate circumstances. Or two, you resist in any way and I cuff you and stuff you into the cruiser anyway and you risk all sorts of unpleasantness that will follow you for WEEKS once you are back on duty. Which will it be?"

Gulping back what little remained in his system Nick gasped, "I-I Uh One?"

"An EXCELLENT choice. We'll go with that then."

Ignoring the clandestine peeks coming from the doors and peepholes as they passed Nick's neighbors Bogo kicked the door shut and hoisted the Fox over his shoulders. Passing the landlord Bogo said, "Officer Wilde is going on assignment for a few days and an Officer Benjamin Clawhauser will be by to air out his apartment and pick up a few things that he will need. Make sure no one disturbs the apartment and Officer Wilde will make restitution for the disturbance if you submit the proper forms at the reception desk of Precinct One on Monday. Good day to you gentle mammal."

Shoving the now frantically wiggling fox-burrito into the back seat and engaging the locking mechanism on the doors Bogo nodded to the now anxiously bobbing cheetah in the driver's seat and he took off with only a single squeal as the sheet and blanket mounds in the back compartment froze and began wiggling and squirming as their occupants smelled each other.

Judy meanwhile was alternating between wanting to die of embarrassment and wanting to just die. It had been far too long since she had been under some cold water and she felt like her fur was going to crawl off her skin on it's own. She stirred slightly in her sheet, it was WAY to confining and hot until suddenly the most intoxicating whiff of male musk hit her like a run away freight train.

Nick on the other paw was growling to himself and in spite of his 'choice' earlier he was in fact nearly unwound from his blanket, except for keeping the piece over his head. Once the Chief dumped him in the back of the squad car he started to unleash his temper until the sweet, intoxicating scent of HIS bunny hit his senses and made him go limp with relief and then rigid with terror.

* * *

 **(Edited/improved by Irual.)**


End file.
